21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nation
The National Republic is a prosperous nation that won their independence from the French Colonialist from the "Jeo Ba Chai War" and their self independence from the Indochina Wars. Settled in between Southwestern China and Northern Indochina. The word "San Miao" is the indication of the San Miao cultural influence and Jiulie's official name is "The National Republic". Jiulie is ruled under 3 official government and 2 unofficial governments. Since 1975 during the Secret War, the Nation of Jiulie has splitted up into two. * Country: The National Republic * Citizen: The People History Ancient The Ancient period begins with the story of Txi-Ye and the fight against the Yellow Emperor and ending at the "Our Three Kingdom". Imperial The Imperial timeline begins in the forming of the Txiameng Dynasty. During this time, the House of Magical Law Studies was created and became reputably known. Secret War The intro of Indochina, the French Indochina colonization, rebellion of Independence. The Royalist, the Neutralist and the Communist. Modern 21st Century after many political factions fighting for rulership of the country. The two main fighting factions of the Nationalist and the Liberalist against the Communist takeover. An independent political group, a Social-Liberalism, comes to successfully against the Nationalist, and bring out peace among the land of the Moment of Revolution. The Future The Future takes place in the 22nd Century. Military Prep Schools in Underwater Cities (Adunum Garden), Technological Weapons & Psionic Powers. A Great War is going on between nations, and the Nation is preparing itself to survive. Meanwhile, secret Vampire Covens are being exterminated, alongside Witch Coven's coming out in the 22nd Century, Secret "Ghost" Operations emerging to tip the scales of the Great War in favor of the East, with Democracy. The Great Mistake At the end of the 23rd Century, the world is at an all out war. Vaults were created to protect the people, when the East and West began massive series of wars and extermination. The Vaults protected the people, but however changed the entire landscape of the people. Beyond Earth Those who escaped the Great Mistake, and sided with the Space Technology Institute and settled in the Capital City of Rising Tide. Politics Main Page: Politics of Jiulie Their government is made up of two political parties, the Liberals and the Conservitives. The current government system of Jiulie is ruled by a single leader who has not been elected and serves in a single political party who uses miltary force to stay in control. Usually, there is little or no attention to public opinion or individual rights. People are forced to do what the government tells them and may also be prevented from leaving the country. Votes for alternative candidates and parties are simply not allowed. Citizens are allowed and 'encouraged' to vote, but only for the government's chosen candidates. They are ruled by a single party, the National Party of Jiulie.Government and Poltics #Liberals - To modernize for a self-expressional community and people. *Communist - The unofficial government of Jiulie, ruled and backed by the Three Rouge Nation. Demographic The Republic is split into four major regions, based on politics, culture, religion and cities. Capital Province Capital District is the Central Region, with Capital City residing in the center of Nation and ruled by the Nationalist Party in the mountains. It still retains many old French Colonial architecture (Véiques or Vie Que meaning "Only Life"). Véiques was the once royal kingdom of the country, who is nicknamed as the City of the Moon. It is at constant threat with it's twin sister, Xièncle. It is the political city of the nation and under the Parti Veescas rule, they have built many monuments to out stand any other cities and it's Political Ideology of Communism.The party roughly beleives in Pluralism, believing that ethnic, racial and religion are given a equal standing ground. They believe that Science can replace religion and the government must take total of the economy and profit if they are to create the best of the best instead of being competed. Capital City is based here, alongside Southern City. Mercy Province Mercy Province is the Eastern Region. Liberal City is the province capital and sister city of the Northern Capital and ruled by the Liberal Party. It is a Westernized and Modern City (Xièncle from "Buddhist Chronicle"). Xièncle is the largest city, followed by being the lead city of comerce. Xièncle is east from the political capital of Véiques, and thus, poses as threat to Véiques. They are both century year old rivals of the city and is known to be the place where the last heir lives secretly. It was renamed and inspired from the Goddess of Mercy after the war. It is home to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and the base port of Adunum Garden. South Gate Province South Gate Province is the very Southern Region. The Communist controlled city, and still retains many traditional culture and architecture, with some Soviet style architecture. It leads to the Indochinese region (Sieviane). In the south of the province of Véiques lies the war torn city of Sieviane, the city's historical and cultural part of the city. Sieviane is the most cultural city and a aggressive political party. They hold the insurgency that seeks for it's own self independence. Old World Province The largest regional province and makes up the majority Northwest territory of the Republic, retaining many strong and ethnic culture. The City of Txiameng remains the Capital. The House of Magical Law Studies is based here. Culture Main Article: Culture of Jiulie Religion Main Article: Religion About 70% practice Ua Neng, 20% are Christians and 10% are non-affliated. Freedom of religion is allowed, but is a private matter to self. Latest activity